evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulu Hablur
|image = Bulu.jpg |image_width = 275px |t5 = Name Meaning |i5 = Feather Crystal (Malay) |t1 = Alias(es) |i1 = Feathered Warlord |t2 = Age |i2 = 42 |t3 = Birthday |i3 = 3rd September (Summer) |t4 = Nation |i4 = |h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Male |t12 = Hair |i12 = Black, Long & Messy |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Gold |t14 = Height |i14 = 6'8" |t15 = Weight |i15 = 100 lbs |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Bending |i21 = None |t22 = Special Abilities |i22 = Spirit Powers |t23 = Style of Combat |i23 = Lucha Libre |t24 = Weapon(s) |i24 = None |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Warlord |t32 = Family |i32 = Hablur Clan |t33 = Allies |i33 = Jauh Hablur, Wan Shi Tong |t34 = Enemies |i34 = Other Earth Kingdom States }} Bulu Hablur (Meaning: Feather Crystal), is the non-bending Step-Brother of Jauh Hablur, born to a Fire Nation prostitute their father had a fling with. Bulu Hablur managed to ally himself with Wan Shi Tong and has acquired mystical abilities from their temporary fusion with each other making him a fearsome combatant. He leveraged his connection and the wealth of the Hablur and his allies in the fire nation to establish the Si Wong Militia and seize control of the Si Wong State. History Bulu was born in a fire nation island, near the borders of the earth kingdom, to a prostitute his father had a fling with in the various travels of the Hablur Clan. He was raised in this impoverished area where he learned how to fight, fend for himself and lead his gang, the Flashfires. After his mother abrupt sickness and death, Bulu felt the need to meet his father and make him pay for abandoning them both to their fate like this and so Bulu set out to travel and find them. Bulu traveled the earth kingdom scouring for the one hint he had of his father's identity, that he was a earthbending nomad of great skill. Soon he found out about the sandbenders of the Si Wong Dessert who he mistakenly took to be the culture of his father and set into the desert to find him and give him a piece of mind. While wandering the desert Bulu Hablur came face to face with Sandbenders and was beaten up and left to die. But Bulu battled on, ever forward, until by pure luck he stumbled across Wan Shi Tong's Library which he climbed inside to seek refuge from the sun. There he met Wan Shi Tong and they discussed matters of the world, Wan Shi Tong was amazed by this man's drive to learn the identity of his father but he did not let him scour the library, not that it mattered as Bulu couldn't read. There Bulu learned by talking with Wan Shi Tong not only of the existence of the Hablur Clan but also the power of spirits and the priorities of Wan Shi Tong. So he struck a deal with Wan Shi Tong: the two would fuse temporarily to satisfy Wan Shi Tong's curiosity over the process and for Bulu to acquire more power. And as further recompense Bulu would ensure no harm could come to the Library by keeping people off the Desert as a Warlord. Bulu in the following years amassed a small elite force of Firebenders from his village and finally met and killed his father. Jauh Hablur, his step brother, was pleased by this turn of events as he would now become the Clan Head and he could ally himself with a new powerful family member. Jauh supported Bulu's quest of keeping Wan Shi Tong's Library safe with force by providing him with the funds, men and cattle necessary to build up his power. This solidified their bond, and allowed Bulu to become the current warlord that rules over the Si Wong State and its Desert. Personality 'Quirks' Bulu is a violent man who nonetheless is extremely loyal, like a Yakuza he revels in violence but will never go back on his word or step out of a deal he struck with someone else. 'Goals' Bulu's Goal is to protect Wan Shi Tong's Library to keep up his side of the deal he made with Wan Shi Tong, and to win the supremacy war so he can make sure his protection of the Library becomes enforced even after his death. 'Flaws and Problems' Bulu's greatest problem is the current state of the Earth Kingdom and the dangers it brings to the Desert he swore to protect. Abilities and Equipment 'Lucha Libre' Bulu Hablur's unique method of combat is one which emphasizes aerial techniques and holds. He uses this method because of his uniquely mystical agility and because holds are particularly powerful against benders which often require the full use of all of their limbs to perform bending. He complements this style of combat by throwing sharp feathers at his opponents to keep them occupied while he closes the distance. 'Spiritual Abilities' Bulu Hablur temporarily fused with Wan Shi Tong in his past and his biology was altered because of this fact, most notably by the feathers that now grow in his limbs and how his hair is now entirely made of feathers, which when he tries to remove from either place instantly grow back. But the most important changes for him was his acquired Reduced Weight and his acquired ' Mild Shapeshifting'. Bulu's weight was cut in half because of his fusion, his bones and muscles becoming mystically lighter, this is a boon Bulu leverages in combat to enable him to move faster, jump higher and be more agile than even the most acrobatic of benders and non-benders, being only beat in this field by airbenders supplementing their combat with air control. Bulu's speed and ability to maneuver are uniquely supernatural making him a tricky foe to fight. But bulu's most prized acquisition from this temporary fusion was his new ability to mildly shapeshift. With this ability he could make his feathers and nails grow longer and sharper and also increase his size a few inches which carried with it a further increase in power and speed. This ability is one which mimics an angered Wan Shi Tong and is what he has spent most of his recent life practicing to channel into each individual feather he throws to give them power and sharpness. 'Equipment' Bulu carries no equipment with him into combat being fully confident in his ability to fight barehanded. Trivia *His appearance is that of Sinbag from Magi. Category:Male Category:Fire Nation Characters Category:Non-benders Category:Marcus Junior